oviumfandomcom-20200214-history
Ovium II
Ovium II (Ranshoudo |_I II) is the sequel to Ovium and Ovium: Miracle to the Max. ''It focuses on following the demise of the four heroes of the first game two new heroes whom are a brother and sister chosen by the Galaxy Ghost whom were prophetically forementioned in the first series game. It offers a variety of improvements for the game including: better camera control, better stylized 3D graphics, an upgrade of weapons and even the ability to play more then just the original protagonist characters of the game. The theme song for the game is "When I Fall In Love" performed by Hiromi Iwasaki. It is the third game in the series and third in timeline following on from ''Ovium and Ovium: Miracle to the Max. Story Ovium II begins with main characters Mava and Nava Norum on their homeworld of Molart Sands. It picks up following on from where Ovium left off with the Galaxy Ghost picking his chosen warriors to inherit the powers of the universe following on from the original four sacrifice warriors perishing. Mava and Nava on their homeworld are forced to abandon their homeworld as it is consumed by Ova's. They along with many others scatter to different worlds Mava and Nava following their parents along to the world Galaxy Central where they set up residence. There the two become obsessed with a large temple building which stands as the world's largest building. Eventually the two after researching much into the temple via the Galaxy Central's Central Library and many civillians of the world finally infiltrate the temple. They then meet the Galaxy Ghost who utters they have been chosen before great vasts of energy surge into them and within their minds they see flashes of the original four heroes and the heroes of soul, the evil Narlette Simoris, The Ova's and Ovium. A Sabre then materiliazes into Mava's right hand and within Nava's hands two swords materiliaze. The Galaxy Ghost then tells them they are the chosen wielders of the Galaxy Sabre and Sword and the heroes who must travel across the worlds destroying the darkness threatening the Ovium and finishing the central evil Narlette Simoris once and for all. A large thud and crack then sounds within the temple which catches Mava, Nava and the Galaxy Ghosts' attention. The Galaxy Ghost then utters they have come before whistling and summoning four penguins to the stand before him. He tells the penguins will take them to safety and the penguins then introduce themselves as Skipper, Private, Kowalski and Rico who then swindle Mava and Nava up and out of the temple which then proceeds to implode with dark energy. The world outside is then seen as a barron desert wasteland instead of the normal skyscraper like city it originally was. All the civillians are then seen being sucked up into a large dark cloud above the city. Mava and Nava spot their parents among the civillians being sucked up and rush ahead. Nava leaps from rocky cliffs trying to reach them but misses and falls to the ground. Ova's then appear before them along with other mysterious brown creatures which lunge at them. The penguins knock them away with Skipper proclaiming you are not quite ready to use the mass weapons of destruction youse have just been handed. Nava however proclaims they are ready for anything and pulls Mava forward launching them into a circle of enemies. As they fight and struggle with the enemies the cloud above then begins to rain dark droplets which come in large quantities and dark spread the world's desert enviroment. The penguins begin to be engulfed and together cast a ray of light towards them which sucks them up and shoots them out of the world. The brother and sister duo then must travel seperatley to the worlds Evvernet and Movla Nov to receive training from the Fire and Water Ghosts as well as align with Maxwell The Cat & Mother Duck who then accompany them to their assembling. The four then venture through all matters of worlds clearing out Ova's and the world's problems as well as the mysterious brown skinned shadowy creatures which go by the collective title of Harbingers. The story ends in a climatic battle on the world Molart Sands against Narlette Simoris who is in the form of a Harbinger. Characters Key Characters The key characters of the game are Mava and Nava Norum who serve as the only portrayable characters in the game. Other key characters include the returning characters such as the series main antagonist Narlette Simoris, The Four Guardian Penguins Skipper, Private, Rico and Kowalski, The Galaxy, Fire and Water Ghosts, Mother Duck and new character addition Maxwell The Cat. Dreamworks Characters In addition to the returning Dreamworks characters of the previous two games we have some new Dreamworks characters making their debuts, Such as The Baudelaire Orphans, their villainous uncle Count Olaf and his acting troupe, the clueless banker Mr. Poe and guardians Uncle Montgomery and Aunt Josephine who appear in the new world A Series Of Unfortunate Events, Ginormica, B.O.B, Dr. Cockroach, Missing Link, Galaxar and the General from Monsters Vs. Aliens, Category:Games